Safe hands
by Gemgem020507
Summary: Entry for the Back2Skool UNFmett contest. Lifeguard Emmett in all of his lemony goodness. UNF!


**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

**Title: Safe Hands**

**Author(s): Gemgem020507**

**Category (AU, canon, AH, other): AH **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. I do however, still own a snazzy 90s denim skirt, Oh that's right people, denim! I don't wear it I swear!**

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

**A/N Thanks goes out to Angelz1114577, my wonderful and amazing Beta. She is my muse, my strength and the poor woman who has to read my rambling confusing emails about writers block, plot twists and crazy ideas.**

I pulled in to the large parking lot of my gym and smiled at the lack of cars. One of the benefits to being a member of an exclusive and expensive gym...always quiet. This had become my weekday ritual after I finished work. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job! I worked hard to get to the top of my industry and I worked even harder to stay there. But being stuck in an office, behind a desk, with nothing but my sketchbook for company...my body ached. So, every night after work I would arrive at this huge expensive, glass building. I would run for awhile on the treadmill, take a long bathe in the steam-room and then push myself for several laps of the Olympic-size swimming pool. I would always leave feeling refreshed and tired, ready for a good nights sleep.

I climbed out of the car, pressing the alarm and locking it with the usual double bleep. I pulled my gym bag higher on to my shoulder and walked to the large automatic glass doors. It was a beautiful building. It was made almost entirely of one-way glass. In theory it should have felt like a greenhouse in there, but somehow they always kept the temperature just right. The luxury of having members with more money than sense I suppose. I made my way to the reception as I fished my membership card out of my pocket. I then looked up to see that winning smile and those two magnificent dimples. I forgot to mention the other benefit of my gym...Emmett McPanty-soaking-Carthy, (his official title by the way).

He was, without doubt, the sexiest man I had ever seen. His body was that of a Greek God. He had dimples I could get lost in and eyes that sparkled with mischief. As pathetic as it was to say, I had come to learn Emmett's weekly habits rather well. Monday and Thursday, he would work the reception. I was always greeted with the same beautiful smile and flash of his dimples. Wednesday and Friday he would be in the gym, working out. This was my second favourite activity. I would run on my treadmill, my headphones blaring and my eyes glued firmly to Emmett's ass, biceps, chest, stomach, calves, thighs...whatever rippling muscles caught my fancy. I loved how his vest clung to his back perfectly. He had wonderful broad shoulders but a tiny waist, giving him the perfect T-shape. I had often fantasized about running my tongue from the waist band of his sweats all the way up to his neck. What I wouldn't have given for a taste of pure, unadulterated, salty Emmett. Yes, I had issues! But my favourite day of all was Tuesday. Ahhhh, Tuesday I was treated to Emmett the lifeguard. He would sit high in his chair in a pair of small red swimming shorts. Nine times out of ten, he would be shirtless, with only a whistle around his neck. As I swam, I was able to watch the muscles of his large thighs ripple as he tapped his foot to the low playing music. He would occasionally stretch his muscles out, his arms high above his head, or let out a small yawn. It was adorable to see him sitting there, just being. I often wondered what he was thinking as he stared off in to the distance. Because I came late after work, I was usually the only person in the pool and the last to leave the gym before closing. So on a Tuesday, I always climbed out of the pool, and waved a goodbye but hung just around the corner of the women's locker room. My favourite part...Emmett would jump down from his seat and execute a perfect dive in to the pool. Then he would swim underwater to the other side, and resurface inches from the wall. He would pull himself out of the water and I would watch in all my perversion, as his body glistened with water and his shorts clung to his perfectly moulded ass. I would let out a wistful sigh as he ruffled his hair free of the excess water. Then he would begin to cover the pool and I would quickly pad along the cold wet floor and in to the boiling showers to warm my, by now, freezing skin.

Unfortunately, today was Monday. My only contact with Emmett would be him scanning my membership card. I tried to walk and swing my hips seductively as I approached the desk. I was pretty sure I just looked like a waddling duck of some kind.

"Good evening, short-stuff." He said with a small, rumbling laugh.

I tried very hard not to blush as I passed him my card. "Evening Emmett. How are you today?"

"So much better now my favourite member has arrived." He flashed that smile and those damn dimples my way.

_Hold it together!_ I told myself. I looked behind me towards the door, feigning curiosity and surprise. "Where?" I asked.

He shrugged casually. "Oh she is already in the gym, I think."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed yet again. He leant forward, his elbows resting on the desk and his face just inches from mine. I could almost taste him.

"Don't play games with the big boys if you can't handle it, short-stuff." His eyes were staring in to my very being. I needed to somehow gain control of this situation again. I leant forward, trying to snatch my card back from Emmett's fingers but he quickly pulled it away. I groaned in frustration.

"Say please..." He said in a low teasing tone.

"Never." I growled. He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Have it your way." He stated and held the card between his fingers, passing it from hand to hand.

I tried once more to snatch it, but he pulled it away from me at the last second. "Oh, so close." He teased. I loved how playful Emmett was, so natural and kind. He held the card up high above his head, clearly taking advantage of his greater height.

"Come on, short-stuff, jump." I was suddenly very offended. I folded my arms over my chest and put my gym bag on to the floor with an audible "hmmf! Again Emmett laughed.

"Look, no hands." He taunted as he placed the card between his teeth and began doing a very bad impression of, Jazz-hands. An idea popped in to my head. I could either demand it back in a calm and proper manner...or I could play him at his own game. I summoned up my inner strength and silently thanked all my years of yoga. In a mere second, I had hopped up on to the reception desk, using my left arm for leverage to make the jump. I was slightly crouched...well I came this far, I might as well go the rest of the way right? So with my last ounce of inner strength and courage, I leant forward and took the card between my own teeth and tugged it away from his mouth. Our lips were only inches apart but I had to focus on keeping my upper hand, I couldn't hesitate. I made a mental note that he smelt like mint and coffee, saved it for future fantasies, and then I jumped down from the desk, smoothing my clothes down casually. I picked up my bag and smiled sweetly at Emmett, waving the card at him.

"Thank you Emmett." I said in my cutest and most innocent voice. I walked towards the women's locker room, but not before I heard the two words escape Emmett's lips in a low growl. "Damn, girl!"

Once I was safe behind the door of the locker room, I broke in to a fit of girlish giggles. I had been teased by Emmett in the past but I had never found the courage to reciprocate like that before. I felt almost giddy knowing that I had made him growl like a predatory animal. After doing a very quick happy dance, I quickly changed in to my sweatpants and tank top. I knew I would have to walk past the reception again and therefore Emmett. So I applied a little more make up and made sure my hair was perfect. With my new found courage I walked slowly past the reception desk, prepared for the sight of those ever more tempting dimples. I looked his way, only to see Jessica, the annoying little girl who had no idea how to interact with customers unless they were male, 20 and single. Where the hell was my Emmett? I knew he wasn't really my anything, but a girl can dream. I cursed under my breath and made my way in to the gym. Just my luck that I have an opportunity for Emmett to see me looking somewhat presentable, and he is on a break.

After 30 minutes light jogging on the treadmill, I took my usual 40 minute steam session. The heat felt wonderful on my tired bones. As always, I let my mind drift to current projects, meetings I had scheduled and of course, Emmett. When my time was up, I quickly changed in to my pale blue two-piece bathing suit. It was time for some laps and then I could get home to my cat, my bed and my fantasies. Is there any wonder I hadn't been laid in months? Not that I hadn't had offers, just not the ones I wanted.

I yawned quietly and padded across the cold tile floor making my way in to the pool area. I looked up to wave hello to the lifeguard and I froze...was it Tuesday? No it was definitely Monday. Why was Emmett sitting there? Where was the other idiot with the retro pony-tail? Where was James?

Emmett smiled wickedly and I casually waved in his direction. At least I hoped it was casual. I climbed down the steps and lowered myself in to the cool pool water. I let out a small shiver and then began to swim lengths of the pool. I tried to look up at Emmett, as I normally would, to study him. But every time my eyes flickered in his direction, I saw his eyes were fixed firmly on me. By the time I had reached my 50th length of the pool, I was the only swimmer still in the water. Emmett's gaze was still fixed on my swimming form, unabashed and very obvious. I decided to have a little fun and I flipped over on to my back. As I swam backstroke, I knew that my thinly covered breasts were bouncing above the water. My nipples were painfully hard and it wasn't just from the cool air, it was because I saw Emmett adjust his shorts. I was getting to him! It seems that after enough sex deprivation, a woman can learn courage. His eyes still watched me as I swam, they were dark and half lidded. I couldn't believe I was playing this game with him.

As I looked at the clock on the wall, I sadly realised my teasing was over. The pool would be closing any minute. I desperately wanted to take advantage of my new found confidence. I spied my towel sitting on the rail near the locker room door. An idea entered my head, but did I really have the guts to do it? Something about the look in Emmett's eyes gave me even more bravery. I climbed out of the pool and slowly walked to my towel. I had my back to Emmett but I could feel his hot gaze still on me. _Now or never_, I thought. I took a deep breath and wrapped the fluffy towel around, under my arms and secured it as tightly as I could. Then I reached behind my neck and pulled the thin ties holding my top on my body. I repeated the same with the straps around my back and let the bikini top fall to the floor with a splash. I still had the towel tightly wrapped around my body, hiding me from complete view, as I stepped out of my small bikini bottoms. I heard a groan come from Emmett. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew and I knew, that under my towel, I was completely naked. I bent down to pick up my wet suit and then turned to Emmett with a sweet smile. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was strained. I waved and said, "See you tomorrow Emmett." Then before my common sense could kick in, I left the pool area to hide in my usual spot and perv on him.

He jumped down from his chair and I could see a very visible tenting in his shorts. I gasped a little; I really had gotten to him. It filled me with a real thrill, I had the upper hand. For the first time, I was in control and I was the aggressor, it was so empowering. I watched as Emmett dove in to the water in his usual way. My eyes flickered to the other side of the pool where I knew he would surface again. I let out a small squeak as he, instead, resurfaced at the edge of the pool, just front of where I was hiding. He placed his huge arms on the edge of the pool and rested his chin on them with a grin. "Do you really think I don't see you standing there every week, watching me?" he said with a laugh.

My jaw dropped open in shock and just like that, my power was gone. _Son of a bitch!_ I thought and quickly ran to the showers, trying very hard not to slip on the way. I distantly heard Emmett's booming laugh. I threw my towel over the large, sturdy curtain rail and then pulled the curtain across angrily. _How could I have been so stupid? Great now I have to change gyms, I have to give him up._ I thought sadly. I felt a tightening in my chest at the thought of never seeing him again. I quickly tossed that thought out of my head; I would deal with it later. As I was enjoying the feel of the warming spray on my body, I suddenly realised that in my rush to get away, I had forgotten to collect my shampoo and body-wash.

I groaned loudly and pulled the curtain back, without bothering to cover myself, I was the only person left at the gym, as always. Imagine my surprise when, standing just feet in front of me was Emmett. He was leaning against the lockers, his arms folded across his chest and his ankles crossed and a smug grin on his face. I screamed and quickly put one hand between my legs and the other across my breasts.

"Pretty sure, I warned you about playing games with the big boys..." He walked further forward, closing the distance. With every step he took towards me, I took one back inside of the shower. Of course after only two steps, my back hit the cold tile wall and I was trapped. Emmett kept stalking forward until he was close enough to whisper in my ear, "...didn't I, Alice?"

The way he said my name, sent shivers down my spine. I was in big trouble now.

"Do you know what your little stunts out by the pool did to me?" He said, his voice deep and thick with lust. I shook my head, no. So he roughly grabbed my hand and placed it over the top of his hard and straining cock. I gasped and my mouth fell open in shock, he was huge! I often wondered if it matched the overwhelming size of his body...it did.

"You did that to me, Alice. You started this game and now I am going to finish it." I opened my mouth to speak, but he just took this as an invitation to kiss me, hard. As his lips caressed mine, he took hold of both of my wrists, pinning them high above my head, using just one hand to keep them there. His body was pressed tightly against mine and his free hand took hold of my leg, hitching it up around his waist. His hard dick was pressed tightly against my now dripping wet pussy. He thrust his hips teasingly and I let out a moan. This gave Emmett the perfect opportunity to let his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as his tongue swept over my own. He tasted so sweet; it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. We were exact opposites, his huge body crushing my tiny form, yet we fit together so beautifully. His hips were still grinding against me, creating a sweet friction against my clit. We finally parted; the need for air was too strong. We were both panting and his expressive eyes told me that he wanted this just as much as I did.

He put his forehead against mine and spoke in small pants. "I have tried to be a gentleman about this. But my restraint is gone and I need to know that you want this just as much as I do. I need you to tell me, or this stops right here. Do you want me, Alice?"

I blushed a little and shook my head "No..." I said and I saw the hurt clear in his eyes, his grasp on my hands loosened. "...I NEED you." I stated simply. Relief washed over him and his hand tightened around my wrists, his body pressed impossibly closer to mine. He whispered in my ear again. "You will pay for that." And I shivered in delight.

Then his lips were on mine again. His kisses were hard but far from bruising. His tongue tickled and teased mine, creating a lustful high like nothing I had ever experienced before. His free hand slowly slid down my thigh that was around his waist and grabbed my ass, squeezing. In one quick movement, he let go of me and spun me around so that my back was flush against his chest. I could feel his erection pressing in to my ass. His lips fell to my neck, while his hands began palming my breasts. He used his thumbs to gently flick my nipples and I let out another moan. His lips kissed, nipped and licked all along my neck, paying close attention to my pulse-point. I was in heaven, my senses dizzy with everything that was Emmett. He took the bottom of my ear in to his mouth, nipping it gently with his teeth. Then he whispered roughly. "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs." My eyes opened in confusion and while I willed my body to move, I still hesitated. He growled in my ear again, "I told you that I would make you pay, and I plan to do just that. Hands on the wall and legs spread."

This time I didn't hesitate. I leant forward, putting my hands flat against the wall and spread my legs, shoulder width apart. I heard the low rustle behind me, as Emmett removed his shorts. I was so desperate to see him, but I was determined not to show any weakness. I jumped a little as Emmett's hand fell on to the back of my neck. Then painfully slow, he ran it down my spine and over my hips and on to my ass. He left goose bumps in his wake, his touch was simply electric. I waited for the next touch but then I let out a yelp as his hand connected firmly with my ass. There was a brief sting but it was quickly replaced with a warmth and thrill that was indescribable. I had never been spanked before, didn't think I ever wanted to be. Oh how wrong I was. Another smack landed on my ass and I yelped again. Another and then another and another. I was no longer yelping, instead I was openly moaning with each strike of his hand. I even began wiggling my ass at him, teasing and begging for more.

"You should see your ass Alice; it is decorated with beautiful red hand prints. My hand prints..." Another smack, "...mine." he repeated. He knelt down behind me and began placing kisses on my now sore ass. The heat from his lips created a wonderful sting which only added to my arousal. I jumped as he bit my cheek lightly and then chuckled.

I decided that it was time to gain the advantage again. If I was going to get this one shot at Emmett, I was going to do something I had spent many nights dreaming of. I turned around to face him and my arms went around his large neck, kissing him deeply. I had to stand on the tips of my toes to reach his mouth. His hands fell to the bottom of my back, pulling me flush against his body again. I drew his tongue in to my mouth, sucking gently and generating a moan of appreciation from him. I broke the kiss and slowly began to kiss along his hard shoulders. Then my kisses travelled over his chest, careful to flick my tongue over each of his nipples during my descent. I ran my tongue over each of the ridges in his perfectly formed six-pack. Then down over the V of his pelvis and sank to my knees, coming face to face with Emmett's sold cock. It was as magnificent as the rest of him. I took a moment to stare in awe. Then gently I ran my fingernail from the base to tip of him, I was rewarded with him moaning and twitching under my touch. I noticed a little drop of pre-cum and I carefully licked it up, eliciting a hiss from deep within Emmett's chest. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were closed tightly. He was trying to hold back; well we couldn't have that could we? Without warning I took almost the entire length of him in to my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking him deeply.

"Fuck!" He groaned almost painfully. I smiled inside, knowing that I made him groan like that. I began to slowly move my head up and down along the length of him, relaxing my throat and taking as much as him as possible. His head was thrown back in pleasure. I released his cock with an audible pop and then my attention was on his balls. While my hand stroked him in lazy slowly movements I took one of his balls in to my mouth, gently tugging and sucking. Then I administered the same attention to the other. He was physically shaking was pleasure now and I was amazingly proud. My mouth went back to his dick, once again taking him deep. I began to speed up, my head bobbing and a rapid rate now, as my hand played with his balls. His large hands went to the back of my head guiding me and setting a hard and fast pace. He was completely lost in the sensations I was creating for him. Suddenly, his hands wrapped in my hair and he pulled me away from his cock, panting and breathless. "Not yet." He whispered, but I had a feeling it was more to himself than it was to me.

He pulled me to my feet and crashed his lips against mine once again. I melted in to the kiss that was filled with passion and lust. He stepped away from my body slightly and eyed my body with appreciation. I was tempted to cover myself, but if this was my only time with Emmett, I would take it was pride, no shame. I saw his eyes look up at the curtain rail and then a wicked smile crossed his lips. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Let's see if all that time in the gym has paid off, short-stuff." He said and then his large hands were under my arms, lifting me high in to the air. "Hold on to the rail." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. With shaky hands I reached for the bar, realising that it could easily take my weight. "Don't worry, you are in safe hands." was the last thing he said before he let go of my body, leaving me dangling from the rail. Then he stooped down, so that my thighs were resting on his shoulders and stood up straight again. I could feel his hot breath on my wet pussy as my weight rested mainly on his huge shoulders. I only really needed to hold the rail for balance, he was taking most of it himself. I locked my legs behind the back of his head, securing myself. I felt his tongue flick out gently against my clit and I cried out. I was so overly sensitive that it felt utterly amazing, so he did it again. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, as he gave me one slow, long lick all along my pussy. His hot tongue entered me and my head fell back. I never wanted this sweet torture to end, but I was so close already and I needed some form of release. There was a brief pause and then, he devoured me. His face was buried in my pussy, his tongue alternating between fucking my passage and firmly torturing my clit with hard fast strokes. My thighs tightened around him and he took the signal that I was very close. His focus was completely on my clit, nipping, tugging, sucking and flicking it over and over. I lost all coherent thought and was only capable of letting out a long string of "ah"s, over and over and over. Then the heat started in my belly, working its way lower and then spreading out throughout my body. With one last tug of my clit I exploded, visions of fireworks, stars, bright lights and candy hearts filled my vision as I screamed with release, my muscles clenching almost painfully. Emmett slowly licked me down from my climax, never stopping for a single moment, lapping up all of my juices with a happy "mmm".

He unwrapped my legs from around his neck and placed them just under his arms, making sure to lock my ankles again. His hands went to my ass and he looked up at me with a hungry smile. "Drop." He said simply. I remembered his words about being in safe hands, and closed my eyes, letting go of the rail. He easily caught me, my legs now wrapped around his waist, my hands on his shoulders, his hands on my ass and his straining cock between us. He lifted my hips higher and placed himself just below my entrance. Then his hands were back on my waist, leaving me to take him at my own time and pace. He was a lot bigger than anyone I had been with and he was smart enough to realise that I would need to take my time. I took the head of his dick inside my pussy and he clenched his teeth together again, hissing. I took a moment to adjust then sunk down a little further. Inch by glorious inch he began to fill me until finally he was fully buried inside me, stretching me more than I ever thought possible. I felt completely full and it was amazing. He pressed his forehead on to my shoulder, obviously digging deep to keep hold of his restraint and focus. Using his shoulders for leverage, I lifted my hips almost completely off him and then sank back down in one fluid move. He groaned lowly and bit my shoulder.

I repeated the exact same movement again and it was my turn to moan at how gloriously full I felt. He lifted his head, his eyes pleading as he panted. "Please Alice, it's not enough...more, I need more." I nodded in agreement and that was all it took. Emmett spun us around so that my back was flat against the wall. He held my hips perfectly still and then slammed in to my aching, throbbing pussy. My back was hitting the wall, almost painfully with each thrust but the contrast between that and the pleasure of Emmett's dick inside me worked well. His pace was hard and fast, he was desperate to seek some kind of release, his eyes were wild, almost like an animal. I did that to him, I made him need me that much. Again, pride bubbled within me but it was quickly overtaken with pleasure as Emmett's hips thrust in to me over and over. He was still holding back, I could tell. The strain in his shoulders and on his face, told me he wasn't giving me his all. I put both my hands on either side of his face and somehow found my coherent voice. "I want it all Emmett, don't hold back from me. I want all of you."

He seemed to think for a moment, trying to weigh up if I was being honest. He reached behind me and unlocked my ankles from behind his back, setting me on to the floor. I briefly wondered if I had said something wrong. That was until Emmett spun me around again, putting my hands on the wall. He entered me from behind, all at once. I gasped and mewled at the same time. He put both hands on to my hips, his fingers digging on to me as he slammed in to my tight pussy again, this time giving me everything he had, everything he was feeling. He was hitting that sweet spot inside of me with each thrust and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming. His thrusts were becoming erratic and I could tell from his ragged pants and grunts that he was so close, I was too. I was teetering on the very edge and as if Emmett knew this, I felt his hand snake around my hips and to where we were joined, He began roughly rubbing my clit in circles and that was all it took. I screamed his name loudly and unashamed as I fell over the edge and in to complete bliss. I felt like I was free-falling through heaven. Without a doubt the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. My pussy clenched and tightened around him and I felt Emmett finally release inside me with several hot streams filling me. He held my hips firmly against him, still buried deep within me as we both came down from our highs.

Finally Emmett stepped away from me, slipping from within my pussy and I instantly missed him. He half sat and half collapsed on to the floor of the shower. Then he reached up and pulled me down on to his lap. He had his forehead against mine, still trying to catch his breath. He reached behind us and turned the shower on, spraying us both as we sat on the floor. His arms held me tightly in a hug and I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I never wanted this moment to end, him holding me so close, so caring. He kissed the top of my head as the shower washed away all proof that anything had even happened between us. I felt a small amount of upset, realising that I have had my one chance with Emmett and I watched it wash down the drain. I let out a shiver of disappointment, which Emmett misinterpreted.

"You're cold short-stuff. You should go get dressed." I nodded, realising that I had been dismissed. I refused to look back at him as I pulled my towel from the rail and wrapped it around my body. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he stood up and turned the shower off, then climbed back in to his wet shorts. I let out a wistful sigh and began to walk to my locker, when I heard his voice again.

"See you at pool-side tomorrow short-stuff, oh and wear the orange bathing suit...it's my favourite." He winked and then walked out of the locker room. I stood with my jaw dropped open. _Tomorrow is Tuesday...Emmett is on lifeguard duty again._ I thought to myself. I broke in to a huge smile; he had taken notice of my bathing suits and even had a favourite. Maybe this wasn't the end after all. Once again, I broke in to my happy dance and then quickly dressed. I almost ran out of the locker room and to the exit of the building. I needed to get home and call Bella, tell her that I finally had a taste of Emmett McPanty-soaking-Carthy. I was in such a rush that I almost missed the sight of Emmett, now fully clothed, standing, at the door. He smiled, flashing those dimples yet again. As I approached him, he placed a large hand on my cheek and leaned down to plant a very soft and chaste kiss on my lips.

"See you tomorrow, short-stuff." He said with a smile and I blushed. As I walked past him, he swatted my ass. I giggled and he laughed in return. Bella wasn't going to believe this!


End file.
